Family
by TeamHawthorne
Summary: Ron and Harry are trying to start a family of their own, and when they finally figure out how there is lemony goodness.


**Author's Note: Ok, second try at smut. This has a little more story than smut so I hope it's ok. **

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter I'm going to kill you after this!" Ginny screamed and clamped down on Harry's hand.<p>

"Come on Ginny, you're doing great" Harry tried to say through the pain.

"You and my brother better be grateful" She said and the healer laughed.

Harry and Ginny were currently in the birthing room at St. Mungos while Ron was pacing outside the door. Ginny's been in labor for over twelve hours and has cursed Harry's name and Ron's name every second of it. However twenty minutes later the cries of a baby filled the room. Ginny started crying and Harry held her tightly, the baby in her arms looked just like Harry.

"It's a boy, Mr. Potter, your baby's a boy" The healer said.

"Harry, go get my brother and tell him he can finally meet his son" Ginny said swatting Harry away.

"Ron?" Harry said poking his head through the door.

"Yea?"

"We have a son" Ron ran over to Harry and kissed him hard on the mouth, a small tear slipping out of the corner of his eye.

_10 months earlier_

Harry released into Ron screaming his name and Ron came soon after. Both men fell onto their bed exhausted. Today was their two year anniversary of their bonding and their seventh year of being together. They were now no longer two parts of the Golden Trio (although they will always be in their hearts) they were now Harry and Ron Potter. Ron decided on taking Harry's last name, which was considered unusual for two males but Ron wanted to be with Harry in marriage fully. Not some half arsed thing where he hyphenated his name.

"I love you Ron" Harry said wrapping his arms around Ron's body. They were both sticky with sweat and cum, but Harry just wanted to be close to Ron and was too tired to move at the moment.

"I love you too Harry, so much"

The couple sat in silence for a few moments. Just listening to the sound of their breath as it evened out and their chests rose and fell in sync. Neither of them wanted to break the silence, just wanting to relieve the day over again. Harry absent mindedly played with his ring, a ring that was made so it could never be removed, not that he ever wanted to take it off.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Ron asked quietly, tracing light patterns on Harry's chest.

"Our wedding day and how beautiful you looked" Harry said playing with Ron's ginger hair. "And what you looked like on our wedding night, and how you were sprawled out on the bed of that hotel room." Ron chuckled.

"That's what you're thinking about? How you stole my innocence on our wedding night?"

"Babe, I stole your innocence way before we got married." Ron laughed and then settled back onto Harry's chest.

"Harry?"

"Mmhmm?"

"What do you think will happen in the future?"

"I don't know, but I hope that wherever I am you are there with me. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know" Ron said, almost curling up on himself with nerves. "I was just wondering if you ever thought of children?"

"Children? I used to dream about it every night" Harry said with a sigh. "But ever since I came to terms with the fact that I'm gay I never saw it as a possibility. What about you?"

"I always imagined having children. I imagined little Potters running around with jet black hair and emerald green eyes"

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Ron, but you and I can't have children, at least not together" Harry said and Ron let out a small laugh.

"I know that Harry, but what about adoption?"

"Are there wizard orphanages?"

"No, so I guess that won't work very well if our children are muggles."

"We'll figure it out Ron"

"Ron! Ron! Ron I figured it out!"

"Figured what out Harry?" Ron asked trying to figure out the toy from George's new shop.

"How we can have children!"

Ron dropped the two and it started shooting out bright lights and spinning. "How?"

"We hire a surrogate!"

"A what?"

"A surrogate"

"Is that some kind of muggle thing?" Ron asked picking up the toy.

"Kind of," Harry said sitting next to Ron on the couch. "A surrogate is a woman who holds a baby for another couple."

"So we can have a baby?"

"If we find a woman who is will to do that for us. We may also need to go to a muggle doctor to get everything done."

"But we can have a baby"

"Yes Ron we can have a baby"

Ron dropped the toy again and kissed Harry hard on the mouth. "We're going to have a baby" Ron said as his face lit up. Harry kissed him again and roped his fingers through Ron's ginger hair. Harry licked the seam along Ron's lips and Ron opened them eagerly.

"Let's go celebrate" Ron said. Both men grinned and raced each other toward their room. Harry pulled his shirt off as he was going up the stairs and grabbed Ron by the belt loops when they entered their room. "I love you so much Harry" Ron said kissing down Harry's neck. Ron sucked on Harry's pulse point, Harry moaned and his pants became painfully tight. Harry ground his hips into Ron's and both men moaned. Harry unbuttoned Ron's shirt and then dropped to his knees.

With a flick of his wrist, Harry unbuttoned Ron's pants. Ron's cock was heavy in Harry's hand, but felt so smooth. Slowly Harry sucked his lover's cock into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and allowed Ron's cock to touch the back of his throat. Harry rolled Ron's balls in his hand and Ron gripped Harry's hair, holding him there. Harry swirled his tongue around the mushroom head before pulling his lover's cock out of his mouth. Harry muttered a quick lubrication spell.

"Come on baby, I'm gonna fuck you so hard" Harry said bringing Ron over to their bed.

"Promise?" Ron asked with a smirk. Harry smacked his arse and Ron yelped.

Harry stalked up Ron's body, like a predator to their pray. Harry prepared Ron slowly, adding another finger only after he was sure Ron was ready for it. He wanted to drag this out as long as possible. Soon though, however Ron was begging for more and Harry slowly entered him. Both men relished in the feeling of their love for one another showed only in the most intimate of ways.

"M-move" Ron gasped. Harry began to thrust his hips slowly and then faster when Ron began to beg for it. Harry's angle changed and he hit that sweet spot inside his husband. Soon both lovers were close to the edge and Harry's thrusts became sporadic.

"I'm so close baby" Ron gasped and reached down to stroke his own erection.

"Me too baby, me too" Harry grunted out not long before he stilled and released into his husband. Ron came soon after, squirting cum on his stomach and Harry's chest. Harry fell onto the mattress and gathered a dollop of Ron's cum on his finger before sucking it off and moaning at the taste.

"Harry, we're going to have a baby" Ron whispered, kissing Harry's forehead.

A few weeks later they found their surrogate. Ginny Weasley heard about the boys wanting a family and decided to help them out. Ron and Harry decided that Harry should donate his sperm because of the possible birth defects that could come from incest. And after nine long months and twelve grueling hours the two men held their baby in their arms.

"He's beautiful, just like his father" Ron said looking into Harry's eyes. They kissed chastely and smiled at their son with tears in their eyes.

"James Sirius, get back here right now!" Ron yelled as his son ran throughout their yard in only his underpants.

"Come catch me papa!" the four year old yelled with a squeal.

After James was born Ron and Harry's lives were changed for the better. They moved out of their small flat and into a house in the country. Both men cut down their hours at the ministry, Harry working Monday, Wednesday and Friday while Ron only worked Tuesday and Thursday. They thought about other children but decided that James was enough to handle for both of them.

A loud crack caused James to turn quickly and run in the opposite direction. "Dada!" James squealed and ran into Harry's arms.

"Hey little man, where are your clothes?" Harry asked, picking his son up.

"Norbert breathed fire and they all burned away" James said.

"Hagrid stopped by and told him about dragons, so he stripped after his nap and ran around yelling that Norbert burned all of his clothes" Ron said. "Hello love" Ron said leaning in to kiss Harry chastely.

"Hey baby" Harry said and kissed Ron again.

"Ewwie!" James yelled, hiding his face in Harry's shoulder. The men laughed. Harry and Ron kissed each of James cheeks. James made a face.

"Come on little man, let's go get you dressed for dinner" Harry said.

"I don't want any peas tonight" James said defiantly.

"You know, if you don't eat your peas you might not go to Hogwarts" Ron said. James gasped and tried to get out of Harry's arms. The four year old ran towards the house.

"Come on! I need to eat my peas!" James ran into the house. The men chuckled at their son.

"I missed you today" Ron said grabbing his husbands hand and pulling him close.

"Just think tomorrow's Saturday and James is staying at Molly's so we'll finally have some alone time" Harry said kissing the side of Ron's neck.

"Ugnh, I miss the fell of you so much." Ron moaned. "I miss the feel of you filling me, and sucking me and touching me"

"God Ron, our kid's waiting for us"

"Ok, ok," Ron said kissing Harry's neck a few more times. "As soon as he's asleep I want you to fuck me harder than you have ever fucked me before."

"Papa! Dada! I need my peas to get into Hogwarts!" James yelled from the door, now wearing his pajamas.

"I might need a quickie tonight" Harry said. Ron started walking toward the house and threw a saucy wink back. Harry pinched Ron's arse and then slapped it lightly. The next two days were going to wear these boys out.


End file.
